One day my Prince will come
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Bucky sighed as he straightened his collar and arranged the soft black bow tie he was wearing. It felt like years since he last had to wear such official clothes, when in reality it was only months away since he'd left to study in England. He threw himself a look through the body length mirror in front of him. He looked good. Spoiled, even.


**Hello everyone!**

**This little thing was inspired by one of /brooklynbrnes tweets, including pictures of Sebastian Stan wearing a tuxedo. I quoted it saying that Prince!Bucky was coming home from a year abroad and flirted with waiter!Steve, and this little thing was born soon after.**

**Don't hesitate to follow me on twitter /keptinonzebridg if you want more stevebucky content! **

**I hope you'll like this! all mistakes are mine since English is not my first language, and I'm very sorry in advance for all of them. xx**

* * *

Bucky sighed as he straightened his collar and arranged the soft black bow tie he was wearing. It felt like years since he last had to wear such official clothes, when in reality it was only months away since he'd left to study in England. His parents hadn't been very happy with the news (when were they even happy for him when it came to his life choices anyway?), but he'd left without as much as a goodbye right after announcing his decision to go study abroad.

It wasn't like Bucky hated his parents, or that his parents hated him back. In their own, twisted way, they were a very close family and even had their happy moments. But the Barnes were an old Royal family with oh so many traditions, and said traditions went against everything Bucky ever stood for. His sister had always been the perfect child, always so polite and made for this life of showing off and serving fake smiles at every corner. Bucky, however, not so much. Rebecca had found herself a nice fiancé, a nice boy that his parents liked very much and who treated her with the respect and love she deserved, to the delight of every single one of their relatives. Bucky had never wanted to hide his homosexuality, and although his parents were not homophobic per say -they didn't chase him out like he thought they would when he told them; they weren't that happy about it either. Neither were their long list of relatives who'd waited years to see if he'd finally take over his father's place and find himself a nice wife and make perfect little babies.

Fate had decided otherwise. Bucky was passionate by art and history, and had decided to stop the law cursus he was taking to switch to what he loved. After a few heated arguments with his father (mostly because "art was a child's dream, not a grown man's inspiration"), his parents had decided to indulge him and let him pursue his studies however he wanted. Which led to Bucky spending a year in London, only to come back ever so disappointed in his life.

He knew he was privileged. He was white, rich, he was supposed to take on his father's place and had nothing to worry about as long as his parents indulged his way of life. Yet, he found himself craving more, every passing day. The months he'd spent in England had really brought a whole new perspective for him, especially since he'd spent so many hours in lgbtq+ friendly shelters, donating and helping the young people there as much as he could. He'd always loved human contact, helping people and using his privilege to do some good. Taking over his father's place would never allow him to do just that, and he knew he'd just deperish in a life he hated if he ever accepted this predefined role.

Sighing, Bucky threw himself a look through the body length mirror in front of him. He looked good. Spoiled, even. He looked like a rich, spoiled kid who was heading to a party he didn't wanna attend filled with people pretending to like him. God, he needed some strong alcohol, and fast.

"Bucky, are you ready yet?" His sister's voice cut through his daydream and he turned around just as she walked inside his room.

She was wearing a gorgeous purple dress hugging her body in the most delicious way and her beautiful dark hair was curling around his temples, as she'd gathered most of it in a messy bun on the top of her head. She looked beautiful, and Bucky couldn't help the smile that spread his lips at the sight. In a year without her, he had realized how much he missed her laugh, smile and undying support as he was halfway across the world. For such a long time, it had been Bucky and Becca against everyone else, and seeing his little sister grow up so fast tightened his stomach even if he was extremely proud of the woman she had become.

"Wow, sis. Are you sure Sam's gonna survive seeing you in this dress?" he asked as she approached him, opening her arms wide to hug him.  
He could see her cheeks reden as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, idiot. He's seen me wear this dress several times, and I'll let you know that he happens to love it."

"Of course he does" Bucky nodded, squeezing her against his chest. "He's a man with taste, after all."

Sam Wilson was Bucky's future brother in law, but also the co-CEO of Stark Industries. Although Bucky used to have some doubts when it came to the man, mainly because he was 7 years older than his baby sister, he happened to be one of the nicest man Bucky had ever encountered. And that included his own father. The Barnes, apart from being a very old and wealthy family, were also what came closer to a Royal family here in the Hamptons. Bucky's great great grandfather had built most of the town back in the days, and owned almost every business in the area when he passed away; leaving everything to his great grandfather and to his son after him. It was the reason why Rebecca, considering Bucky's disregard for his own inheritance and succession, had to marry someone suitable enough for the Barnes. Luckily for her and for their parents, Becca had fallen in love with Sam Wilson of all people. Bucky had no idea how things would have turned out for her if she hadn't found someone of "her own rank", as their father would say, because she was definitely not the type of girl to marry out of convenience. If she was, contrary to Bucky, keen to let her parents dictate certain things from her life; she still had a temper of her own when it came to her love life.

"Come on" Rebecca whispered as she pulled back, patting him on the cheek like she knew he hated ever since they were children. "Let's go. It's your party after all, right?"

Bucky didn't even bothered answering her, and she smiled knowingly from the corner of her mouth.

"Be nice" she warned just as they stepped outside.

As soon as they were under the sun rays, both Bucky and Becca found themselves surrounded by relatives. Bucky didn't even have the time to head for the minibar before his great aunt caught his arm in a strong grip, going off about England and law school; as if Bucky would ever consider going back to studying law after spending almost a year doing what he loved the most in a foreign country. Becca threw him a pained look from where she was assaulted herself by two of their very distant cousin, and Bucky forced himself to smile as convincely as he could.

"...and this is why trips are important, you see?" Aunt Charlie kept going, unaware of Bucky's internal struggle as he slowly but surely led them both to the minibar, in plain sight next to the pool. "If you ever take over your father's position and business, you need to have travelled quite a bit before that. You know what your uncle Jeff says, dear. Experience is everything."

Two feet away from the bar, Bucky was finally able to untangle himself from her grip just enough to grab himself something amongst the bottles on display, humming noncommittally in her direction as he poured himself two fingers of the strongest whiskey there was.

"Oh, look!" he said after swallowing it in one go with a grimace, pouring himself some more. "Sam Wilson's there. I bet Becca didn't tell you about his new deal at Stark Industries, right? He and Tony Stark are on to something big ."

As he emphazised the last word, he could feel Charlie's interest switching from him to his sister in no time, her eyes growing comically huge as she tightened her hold on her champagne glass. It didn't take more for her to let go of him entirely and make her way to Sam, eager for some successful news and no doubt more interesting conversation. Bucky let out a relieved sigh as soon as she turned, shoulders falling as he rolled his head on his shoulders to relax his stiff neck. He'd been back for three days already, but he felt like his jet lag simply never stopped.

"Bucky darling" His mother said as she made her way towards him, her classy heels reasoning against the wooden floor of the house's terrace. "Don't stay in the corner like that. Come greet your guests, come on! They're dying for you to tell them everything about your trip in England."

The young man bit the inside of his cheeks as he threw a glance at the people gathered around the pool, all lost in meaningless conversations and arboring fake smiles, refraining himself from voicing how uninteresting his trip would seem to most of them. With a sigh, Bucky accepted his mother's arm as she walked him away from the minibar again, and onto the frying pan.

"Come on, Becca" Bucky whined as he pushed his face in his hands, upper body almost completely supported by the marble counter in the middle of the kitchen in which he was hiding like a child. "It's a nightmare. I don't even know half of these people!"

Rebecca eyed him suspiciously before turning her gaze to her Iphone again. The cigarette in her left hand was almost entirely finished, and Bucky snatched it from her before she had time to react.

"You know these people" she replied with a scowl. "You've been seeing them at every family gatherings for the past 30 or so years. You just chose to ignore them at the time."

Bucky shrugged, raising the cigarette to his mouth. "What can I say. I have a very selective memory."

Rebecca rolled her eyes again, but Bucky could clearly see the barely concealed smile at the corner of her lips.

"Does mother even know that you smoke?" he asked to change the subject, pushing himself on his forearm on the marble counter.

Becca shrugged. "I don't think so. Sam knows, of course. He doesn't like it, but he long understood that it wasn't a good plan to tell me what to do if he didn't want to sleep on the couch." she replied with a devious smirk.

Bucky let out a loud laugh.

"Atta girL"

"What about you?" Becca suddenly asked, tipping her head slightly to the right as she squinted at him from where she stood.

"What? Does mother know that I smoke? Hell, yeah. She caught me with a cigarette when you weren't even old enough to go to school on your own."

Becca rolled her eyes. "I know that, idiot. I was talking about sleeping on the couch, which led me to relationships. Are you seeing anyone? Did you meet someone in England?"

This made Bucky roll his eyes. It was crazy how much Becca sounded like their mother when she wanted to.

"How did you get from talking about Sam sleeping on the couch to me dating an English guy?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

Becca chuckled. "Don't ask, that's how my mind works. So, are you seeing anyone? Don't tell me you've spent a year moping at the other end of the world, Bucky, I know you."

Bucky smiled, shrugging as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Oh, I wasn't moping. But I was certainly not dating either."

"Ew" Becca exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You're such a man slut."

"Takes one to know one, right?" He teased, avoiding the fruit she threw his way as soon as he had spoken.

Their banter was interrupted by the sliding door to the terrace opening to reveal a waiter, clearly as confused to find them here as they were to be interrupted. Struggling with an empty tray and the plate glass window, he stepped inside slowly, closing the sliding door as soon as he was in. Bucky couldn't help but let his gaze immediately wander on the man as he apologizing profusely for interrupting them both, cheeks tinted pink.

The man was gorgeous . He looked way too muscular to be a simple waiter, strong shoulders stretching his ridiculously small tuxedo and highlighting the rippling muscles underneath, coupled with the most gorgeous blue eyes Bucky had ever seen. He had blond hair, because of course he came right from one of Bucky's fantasies, looking disheveled no matter how hard he'd tried to apply some gel and comb it (Bucky could picture the struggle as if it was his own) and a jaw to die for.

"I'm sorry" the Greek God in front of them said one more time, still blushing all the way down to his neck. Bucky wondered how far down he could blush. "I'll get out of your hair, I just need to refill this tray with some appetizers."

From the corner of his eyes, Bucky could see Becca looking from him to the waiter and he internally cursed. He knew he must have been devouring him with his eyes, but Becca was never going to let this go, not in a million years.

"I was out anyway" she finally said as she pushed herself off of the side of the fridge, smothering her dress with a devious smile. "Bucky, don't stay here too long. You know how much mother hates when you hide. It would be a shame to anger her so soon after coming home."

With that, she was gone, leaving Bucky and his walking daydream alone in the vast kitchen. Said walking daydream still looked like a deer caught in a headlight, even if he moved efficiently towards his purpose of filling the trays with warm amuse bouches.

"I hate this" Bucky finally said out loud before he could really help himself, pushing himself away from the counter where the other man had to store his empty trays and dishes. Blondie looked up and frowned at him, puzzled. "Sorry" he added, realizing the confusion it created in the other man, concentrated on his work.

"No problem" he replied, chewing on his bottom lip as if he wanted to say more. "I would hate to be in your place too, for what it's worth." he finally added.

Bucky stared at him for a split second, taken aback by the brutal honesty of his words. It must have been a little too long for the blonde, because he flushed to the tip of his ears and bend his head, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry" He said for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes. "Forget I said anything, I'm so sorry."

"No" Bucky replied, feeling his mouth twitch, yearning to spread in a grin. "It feels good to have a real conversation for once." he admitted, body shagging against the fridge behind him. "Since I came home, everyone's been treating me as if I was completely crazy for leaving in the first place, and casual conversations tend to finish in lectures about my future. So please, by all means, go ahead."

The blonde seemed a little taken aback, hands frozen above the tray. It took him a few more seconds to finally relax slightly enough to keep organizing the amuse bouches, and Bucky tried very, very hard not to find it adorable. The way he scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows had no right to look this cute.

"It just seems very lonely, that's all" blondie replied, looking at Bucky from the corner of his eyes. "You look like you enjoyed your time abroad, and I'd hate for one of my good experiences to be put down like this by everyone around me. Especially when said experience looked so much more rewarding than everything else that could have been done from here."

Bucky huffed. "You know what? You're right." he clenched his jaw, rolling head head on his shoulders again before sighing audibly. "I hate this. I hate everything about this day, and how everyone keeps pretending I'm gonna be the perfect little prince and assume my future position, because I'm not gonna do it no matter what happens."

Blondie nodded, eyes empty from any kind of judgment. He stayed silent afterwards, in loss for words, and Bucky felt the need to justify himself.

"It must seem so ridiculous for you" he kept going, noting the way Steve looked startled by his words "all of this. All these people, all this money thrown away towards people like me. Hell, it seems ridiculous even for me, now that I've seen the world and its suffering."

He could see the blonde's face crumble, and it took him a little while longer to reply this time.

"It's not my place to judge" He finally replied, careful.

Bucky let out a loud laugh. "It's okay, man. You can say it, because even I say it. I hate all of this, I've spent 10 months abroad giving as much as I could to hospital and charities only to come back and have this huge party thrown my way." he showed the now almost filled tray the waiter was holding, and chuckled. "There are fucking amuse bouches, for fuck's sake."

It seemed to make the other man smile at least. He even let out a low chuckle as he bowed his head, cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink. It made Bucky yearn to see how far down he could blush.

"What's your name by the way?" Bucky asked as he leaned a little further against the fridge, pushing his ass out a little bit. It never hurt to try, and he wasn't known for being subtle when it came to shamelessly flirting.

Blondie smiled, probably noticing his not-so-subtle move. "I'm Steve."

"Alright, Steve." he slurred, throwing away his now finished cigarette. "Tell me about yourself."

His question seemed to relax Steve a little at least. His shoulders dropped, and he smirked a little wider.

"I don't have anything to say, really" he began, shrugging. "My name's Steve. I'm 28, I'm an artist but drawing doesn't pay the bills, so I had to take a few little jobs here and there, which explains why I'm here."

Bucky's smile widened. "Oh, you're an artist? That's amazing, I'm actually studying art along with history. During my year abroad in London, I took the Eurostar train to Paris a couple of times and went to the Louvres and the Musée d'Orsay. I spent hours looking at the paintings and sculptures all around, it's really impressive."

"I wish I could go there one day" Steve said carefully, eyes shining with envy.

"If you ever have the occasion, you really need to go. It's truly another world, so different from everything we know here in the United States."

Steve smiled, even if it was a little sad. "In another life, maybe."

He grabbed the tray, securing it on his forearm before turning back to Bucky.

"I need to go, they're waiting for me outside" he said regretfully, eyeing Bucky up and down without shame, a little smirk finding its way at the corner of his lips. "It was nice talking to you Mister Barnes."

"Oh, lord" Bucky chuckled, feeling himself shiver from the top of his head to the tip of his toes under the heated gaze. "Please call me Bucky, I don't get off on being called Mister Barnes, really."

This time, Steve laughed as well. His cheeks were still a little colored with pink, but he looked a little more confident as he cheekily rolled his eyes, smile never dropping.

"Alright Bucky. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

He watched Steve leave with no shame, gaze dropping to his backside as he opened the door and stepped outside in the sun, where everyone was gathered. Although he had no particular interest for uniforms, he could admit that the tight costume did wonder on the other man's ass and thighs. Bucky also had no idea how Steve could look so muscular if he spent most of his time holding paint brushes, but he was looking forward to unfolding this mystery if the other man let him.

Bucky was sitting by the pool all by himself a few hours later when he saw Steve again. Everyone except for a few waiters and Bucky's close family had left, and Bucky was blissfully enjoying the peace and quiet after a day of smiling and pretending. He had taken off his shoes and pants and was sitting by the side of the pool with his feet in the lukewarm water, slowly but surely relaxing at last.

"I figured I would find you here." Becca said from behind him, her hand finding the back of his head as he leaned against her touch like a cat.

"What can I say" he replied, closing his eyes as she started scratching his scalp, "I'm a very predictable person."

She huffed, sitting by his side silently. He opened her eyes as she folded her dress carefully not to wet it, and plunged her feet in the water as well. Her shoes were nowhere to be seen, and he recognized at this moment the wild little girl running around barefoot when they were kids.

"It was a very rough day for you" Rebecca said after a few seconds of silence, looking up at him with a sad smile.

He tried to smile back, hating how much she worried for him. "It wasn't that bad, really. You know how dramatic I can be when I want to."

Becca rolled her eyes at him, splashing some water onto his bare thighs with her left foot.

"Don't lie to me, idiot. I know you."

"I just don't fit in anymore" Bucky finally replied, more serious this time. "All of this… it isn't for me, Becca."

His sister just smiled. "It never was, Bucky."

Perhaps she was right, he thought as she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder as they fell silent again. He might have been out of place for a long time, but he had begun realizing it only now that he was back from his year abroad. There was no going back after this, no matter how hard his parents would try.

"You know" Rebecca said finally, and Bucky could practically hear the smile in her voice. "I might not be the best person in the world, but I am without a doubt the best sister. Wanna know why?"

"Hmmm?"

She leaned back just enough to be able to look at him, all smile as she whispered the following words.

"Sam and I are trying to have a baby" she said, almost as a secret.

Bucky's eyes grew huge and he opened his mouth to reply before she put her hand on his lips, shutting him up.

"Don't you say anything, you're gonna ruin the moment. Just know that I haven't told anyone yet, except for Sam obviously. And I'm not going to for a few months at least after I know it's really happening, so you're gonna keep this a secret. But I wanted you to know, because I know how heavy this whole thing is for you. I know you don't belong here in dad's place, and I know you only wish you could travel the world and do some good this way. So this is your way out, Bucky." She stopped, looking more serious all of a sudden. "I haven't decided to make this child for you, Buck. But if it helps you along the way? Well. I'm not complaining in the slightest."

Bucky could feel his eyes watering as she kept talking, in loss for words as she finally stopped talking and looked at him with a small, almost shy smile crossing her face.

"Oh Becks" he finally said, opening his arms wide as she laughed, giddy and free. "You're gonna be such an amazing mother. I cannot wait to teach this child how to curse and drive you and Sam crazy."

"Oh shut up, you moron" she groaned as she hit him on the shoulder.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before laughing again, and Bucky grabbed her hand to entwine their fingers just the way they did when they were still kids.

"How are you gonna do, with the wedding and all?" He asked. "You're supposed to get married in six months, I don't suppose you expect to fit in mom's old dress when you're huge."

Becca rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman, my brother" she deadpanned. "Sam and I decided to wait until the baby's arrived to get married, so we don't know how long it's gonna take in the end. Perhaps not straight after, but we have time. You know mom and dad, they'll probably hate the fact that I'm having a child unmarried anyway and make a whole ass lecture out of the whole thing."

"Oh well" he replied with a shrug "at least you're giving them a grandchild, that might make up for it."

"Pff. You're not wrong. I cannot wait to see daddy's face when he realizes that I'm not his little girl anymore."

Bucky snickered at the thought. Their father had always been a little old fashioned, and it came with a price that Becca had paid when she had been a little younger. She had always been his little princess, up until the moment she had decided that she was done indulging him. Until this day, though, Georges Barnes still believed that Becca was his baby, innocent daughter that would stay home forever even if she already lived with Sam on the other side of town.

"Wait a minute" he said suddenly, glaring at her. "Why the hell did you smoke earlier if you're trying to make a freaking baby?"

"Oh for fuck's sake" Rebecca groaned, rolling her eyes on top of it. "I swear you and Sam are the worst. I promised him, and therefore promise you, that I'll stop smoking the moment I'll know I'm actually growing a human inside of me. It's not like I smoke a lot anyway, I can totally do without."

Bucky sighed. "You better, or I'll kick your ass."

His sister didn't reply, too busy glaring at him to find a proper end of this conversation.

"Anyway" Becca said as she let go of Bucky's hand, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad I could tell you, I really do."

Bucky smiled at her. "I'm glad you told me" he whispered.

She got up, letting her dress fall back on her long legs as she took a step back.

"Don't stay up too long" she said. "The waiters are almost done cleaning. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With that, she was gone, turning her heels and walking back towards the house silently. Before Bucky could ask her what she meant by that, he realized that a familiar figure was hovering by the pool right next to the place where Becca had disappeared a few seconds before.

"You know, if I had known I would have a stalker by the end of the night" he said with a smile as Steve shyly walked towards him, "I would have engaged some security guards."

"Why," Steve teased, silently asking if he could sit the place Becca had left empty. "A big guy like you, I don't think you would need a security guard anyway."

Bucky smiled, loving the way Steve graciously dropped down beside him and took off his service shoes to put his feet underneath the water as well, soaking the bottom of his work pants.

"With shoulders like yours, I would certainly do" he finally replied, staring at the other man to judge his reaction.

He was not disappointed when Steve threw his head back and laughed shamelessly, grabbing his left pectoral with his right hand while doing so. The way his hilarity shook his entire body made Bucky shiver, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Steve was a beautiful man, but he was just breathtaking when he smiled.

"So, what are you doing here, if I may ask?" Steve finally said, still smiling.

Bucky shrugged. "I just needed some time alone after today, that's all."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, no. I'm actually glad you're here." He frowned, looking at Steve suspiciously this time. "But what are you still doing here?"

Steve looked amused by his question. He gestured towards the other side of the pool, now clear of any drinks and table that were there during the afternoon.

"I just finished my day." he replied. "And I figured I couldn't decently let you sit there by your own, looking like a lost puppy."

The response made Bucky huff. "Pal, if someone here looks like a puppy it's definitely not me. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're the perfect personification of a golden retriever."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, cause I've definitely never heard that one before."

"What, don't you like my cheesy lines Steve?" Bucky teased, bumping their shoulders together.

The other man looked up at him, eyes shiny with amusement but also filled with wonder.

"No, I quite like them." he finally replied, almost whispering this time.

Bucky smiled, a small but sincere one. "I'm glad. Because I wouldn't want you to run off."

"Is that so?"

This time, there was no mistaking the light of hope in Steve's eyes.

"Yeah" he simply replied, pushing their shoulders together playfully another time.

They fell silent, the gentle splash of the water being the only thing troubling the quiet between the two. After a few minutes, Bucky let out a sigh, and pushed the side of his head against Steve's dreamy shoulder.

"I'm gonna go back there" he finally said, after a beat. "I'm gonna go live there, I think."

"In England?" Steve replied, hand finding Bucky's and resting there, their fingers touching but not entwining. Not quite.

"Yeah. In Europe. Maybe I'll go live in Paris for a while, too" Bucky sighed with a smile.

He moved his pinky finger just enough to be able to rub it against the back of Steve's hand, pointedly ignoring the shiver it gave the other man. Steve turned his head slightly to the left, his lips grazing Bucky's forehead.

"That sound pretty fun" Steve admitted, his breath tickling the side of Bucky's face. "Will you go to the Louvres again?"

Bucky hummed. "Hmmm. The Louvres, Orsay, I'll even take the train to Versailles to go visit the palace as much as I can. I hear it's beautiful. I've never been, but I've seen pictures."

"Sounds like a dream."

Bucky pulled back, the wind combined with the open hearted conversation making him shake all over. His stomach was in knots, the many events of the day reminding themselves to him all of a sudden. Steve seemed to shake himself out of their little bubble too, rolling his head on his shoulders and wincing at it creaked a little.

"You could come with me" Bucky blurted out after a beat, staring at the water in front of them.

His sentence was met with a silence, and the brunette could feel the anxiety rising in his chest. He'd said it without giving it a second thought, too caught in the moment to really think about the fact that he might as well pass as a psychopath with his proposition. He was about to open his mouth and laugh the whole thing off quickly when Steve finally spoke.

"I don't have the money" was all he replied.

Bucky looked up, surprised to see Steve staring at him with a small, almost shy smile. His face was open and raw, and Bucky could easily read the excitement and little flickering of hope in there.

"Really?" Bucky blurted out, barely refraining a laugh. "That's all you have to say? I literally ask you to give up everything and come with me, a whole stranger, to the other side of the world to study art in the best european schools and that's all you have to say?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't have any family here anymore. I try to find a few jobs here and there, but nothing really holds me to this place, or country. Europe's always been a dream for me, ever since I was a little kid, even more so when it comes to visit the museums there. You also look like a pretty decent person, and you also happen to be exactly my type, if we ever got to this side of things. So yeah, that's all I have to say."

Bucky shook his head, laugh bubbling out of his chest like sun rays out of the windows in the morning.

"Well then, Steve. Good thing I've got enough money for us to run away, then."

Steve blinked, slowly. "Do you mean it?" he asked, dubfound. "Do you really wanna fly away to Europe with someone you barely know?"

Bucky shrugged. "Yeah. yeah, I mean it." he smiled, sweet but assured. "You happen to be exactly my type, too, by the way."

Behind them in the big mansion, Bucky could hear his sister laugh, joined by her figure husband. His mother's voice was distant and muffled, but he could decipher her good mood as well, and he smiled wider this time.

"Alright, Steve. Let's do this."


End file.
